


Rollerblades in Erebor.

by ArtyMissK



Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [21]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: The Daughter of Bofur has invented roller blades and asks permission to try them out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclosures apply, I own neither the Hobbit or LOTR. (Well except a rather nerdy collection of the books and movies!) and make no money from any of the following stories.
> 
> (Anything in Italic is ‘your’ subconscious. )

“Your majesty.” you ask nervously before the gathered council members, your father included.

 

You’re standing before your king to ask his permission to try your new creation – something which could go either way. Although your father is Bofur, one of the thirteen dwarves who successfully reclaimed Erebor so you do get a certain amount of leeway, that being said your father isn’t exactly fond of your ‘toy’ as he calls it, even though it’s actually a new and faster method of travel - ok so it is also a toy.

 

“I wish to ask your permission to test a new, more…creative method of travel.”

 

“Very well, please present your ‘toy’.” You can see the mirth in your kings eyes,  _Oooh, da’s been talking to him_.

 

“Thank you, my lord.” You curtsey before reaching into your bag.

 

You’d been improving your design for weeks, and it’s finally perfect. Silver wheels were set into a base plate, just slightly bigger than your boot, with a hardened toe cap and heel piece and leather straps to secure it to your boot - all of which you’d made yourself.

 

_Keep calm, speak clearly…you can do this, no I can't, yes you can. Don’t argue with me!_

 

“I call them roller blades, my lords...you simply wear them over your boots and they allow you faster, travel.”

 

“They look fun.”

 

“My lord.” the kings comment catches you a little off guard. Surely da’s been telling the council why it wouldn’t work?

 

“Thorin she’ll break her legs, we all know it.” Y _ep da’s been talking to everyone._

 

“Please, I know its faster than walking.”

 

“And more dangerous.” _No, it’s not!_

 

“Da…I”

 

“What about a test?” prince Kili suggests.  _Really when did he become so wise._

 

“Aye…if she can get from the main gates to the city vaults in under 20 minutes, then its proof that they’re faster.” his brother continues.  _Why didn’t we think of that?_

 

“To walk that distance would easily take double that time.” Dwaine chimes in, _they must have a bet going!_

 

“Dwalin!” your da shouts at the guard captain.

 

“Please.” Fili, Kili and yourself all say in unison.

 

“Fine, Balin go to the main gate with the lass. You will make your start from the main gate at noon and we,” the King pauses to motion to the gathered council “will expect to see you in the vaults by 20 minutes past.”

 

“Your actually going to let me?” you can’t help but ask incredulously.

 

“Yes.” is your kings only reply.

 

“Oh.”  _weren’t expecting that were you!_

 

“And if it works I’d like a pair made!” at least Kili likes them.

 

“Me too.” and Fili, but when do they ever do anything without each other.

 

“An’ me lass, who knows when getting out fast migh’ be useful!”  _ignore him, that will get us into more trouble._

 

“Aye…and if it doesn’t, you will stop this nonsense.” y _es da course we will, whatever you say._

 

“Deal!”

 

“Very well, we head for vault.” the king says to the council before making to leave.  _He’s eager!_

 

_Please let this work_ and with that thought you and Balin set off for the main gate.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sequel to this somewhere on my computer! If I find I'll post it :)


End file.
